


Enough

by Lady_Sage



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sage/pseuds/Lady_Sage
Summary: Akihiko and Shinjiro just can't get enough of each other. So, they take all that they can get, no matter where they are.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I once again interrupt "Shadows of the Past" to post in honour of Akihiko's birthday today.  
> This is literally just...raw smut and I should seriously be ashamed of myself, but alas, I am not lmao There's some fluff towards the end, but then it just turns back into smut. Like...holy shit, I still kinda can't believe I wrote this, haha  
> If you're like me and have no shame, you'll most likely enjoy this x3

He wasn’t sure how it happened. One moment, he was talking with the brunette. Trying to convince him for the umpteenth time to come back to the dorm. The next moment, the brunette was on his knees with his lips wrapped around Akihiko’s member. Usually they ended up fist-fighting, but this… This was unknown territory. Welcomed territory. Hell, it was so much better than getting punched.

 

They were in a secluded corner of the back alley. Akihiko had pulled Shinjiro’s beanie off subconsciously with one hand, and his other hand was tangled in his mass of brown hair. He was trying so hard to keep his voice down as Shinjiro sucked and swallowed around his mouthful, tonguing at the sensitive tip of Akihiko’s dick. It felt like—Like electricity. Lightning striking beneath his skin. And that feeling was only intensified by the pool of heat forming between his legs. Shit, he was so close. He was close, and he wanted to warn the brunette, but—Damn it, he had spent so much time trying to keep quiet that he now couldn’t find his voice. When he came, though, Shinjiro barely even flinched. All he did was halt his movements as he swallowed his new mouthful.

 

Akihiko wasn’t sure how he managed to stay standing; he could barely feel his legs. He must’ve been noticeably immobilised because Shinjiro was the one tucking him back into his pants and zipping him up and readjusting him. Then he reached for his lost beanie in Akihiko’s left hand, but his grip on it was too tight.

 

“Hey, moron, let go,” he spoke up.

 

Akihiko blinked a few times before shaking himself out of his post-climax daze. His eyes focused on the brunette, swollen lips and eyes dilated. “The hell was that?”

 

Shinjiro paused. “Not sure how to answer that.”

 

He moved his hand holding the beanie as it was reached for yet again. “Why did you—? What the hell was that for?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “I wanted to.”

 

“You wanted to.”

 

“You didn’t seem to be complaining two minutes ago.”

 

Well, he definitely couldn’t deny that. Hell, Shinjiro had experienced firsthand just how much Akihiko had enjoyed it. “I’m not, I just—I don’t understand—Why now?”

 

“You were getting on my nerves and it seemed like a good way to shut you up.” He then successfully got his beanie back. “Seems I was right.”

 

“You are such a prick.”

 

“Tch.” He put his beanie back on with a smirk. “That anyway to says thanks?”

 

Akihiko pushed him away. “Shut up.”

 

Shinjiro stumbled but kept his balance. He also kept his composure. “You should get back to the dorm. It’s getting late.”

 

By this point, Akihiko was too frustrated to argue with the brunette. So, he left the back alley to return to the dorm. When he did, he wasted no time in jumping in the shower. He let the hot water wash over him. Wash away the remnants of Shinjiro’s skin touching him where he never imagined. Today had been a first and he would never let it happen again.

 

Except never wasn’t long enough.

 

Barely two weeks later, Akihiko found himself in the same position with Shinjiro. He had tried to have some self-control this time, but damn it, if it wasn’t for the way the brunette kissed him… His lips, his jaw, his neck… Self-control meant nothing. Then Shinjiro was dropping to his knees, just like before. He mouthed at Akihiko’s stomach as he worked his pants open. The relief of his hardened member being released this time was nothing like the first. Before Akihiko was so confused and focused on why the brunette was acting the way he had been. Now he was relishing in that behaviour. Now he was letting himself enjoy every part of it.

 

That meant being more responsive and Shinjiro seemed to be enjoying that. Akihiko let out little moans and bucked his hips when the other’s tongue traced the slit of his tip. He tugged hard at his hair, which caused Shinjiro to groan, sending vibrations through his dick and up his spine. He was almost surprised that didn’t make him come. But it wasn’t quite enough. No. What put him over the edge was when Shinjiro took both his hands in his, interlaced their fingers, and squeezed. Sure, it was an awkward angle, but holy shit… That extra bit of contact was what set Akihiko off, coming harder than he had two weeks ago.

 

Akihiko slumped against the brick wall. Shinjiro had yet to move, so he dared to glance down at him. When he saw those steel eyes gazing back up at him, he nearly came again. Hell, he would have come again if he wasn’t so damn exhausted. Better yet, this time it would’ve been all over the brunette’s face. Huh. That image really shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. And it took everything in Akihiko not to—

 

He lost his train of thought when swollen lips connected with his. He was getting kissed by Shinjiro again. This was different than last time. Last time he just sent Akihiko on his way once they were finished. This time, though… He kissed him again, and their fingers were still intertwined, and—

 

And then nothing.

 

Akihiko lost his breath inside the other’s mouth. He opened his eyes to see the brunette already walking away from him. He tilted his head back against the brick wall. He knew it was too good to be true.

 

Then he remembered his pants were still down around his knees. He pulled them up and fixed himself inside. He couldn’t let this happen again. He couldn’t. Next time, he’d talk to the brunette in a more public space. Not someplace where they could easy sneak away to privacy. Maybe one of the restaurants or at the mall or something. Hmm. He’d figure it out. All he knew was that twice was two times too many.

 

Yet, somehow, still not enough.

 

Akihiko cornered the brunette outside the movie theatre next. He thought that had been clever. Plenty of people and the back alley was just far enough away where he would be able to continuously block his path. Only other place Shinjiro could go was the mall, and that was even more crowded. Yeah, it was clever, all right.

 

Until, that is, Shinjiro led him into the public bathrooms.

 

Akihiko didn’t think anything of it. Why would he? Everyone’s gotta take a piss now and then. His real mistake, though, was following the brunette inside. When he didn’t head towards any of the urinals, Akihiko started to turn around so that he could wait for him outside. But Shinjiro was quick to grab him by the wrist and pull him into the nearest stall. He swung the door shut, locked it, and pinned Akihiko against it. He tried to protest, but the lips on his shut him up before he could even create a coherent thought.

 

Akihiko could get used to the feel of Shinjiro’s tongue in his mouth. He wasn’t sure he wanted to get used to it, but he definitely could. He could also get used to the feel of his hands roaming his body. They lifted his shirt and traced his chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Akihiko moaned into the brunette’s mouth, and then felt him smirk against his lips. That was when his hands started undoing his pants. Shinjiro was reaching under the waistline, grabbing at his hardened member. He rubbed at the tip, smearing the pre-come around. Akihiko tugged at the lapels of his coat to kiss him harder and he bucked into his hand. It was obvious by now; when it came to Shinjiro, he had no such thing as self-control.

 

He did have his own set of hands, though. And why he had never thought of that before, he wasn’t sure. Probably because he was always left in a daze. But this time he was still at least somewhat aware of what was going on. He was aware of the strangers’ footsteps walking in and out of the bathroom. He was aware that, for once, he didn’t care whether they got caught or not. He was aware of the bulge pressing into his thigh that belonged to the brunette. And that was where his own set of hands came into play.

 

He released the lapels of Shinjiro’s coat to unbutton the damn thing. It was in the way, after all. Once it was unbuttoned, he undid the other’s pants. That caused Shinjiro to let out the next groan. So, he reached beneath his waistline and took hold of the brunette’s cock and began stroking. He didn’t bother going slow, but Shinjiro didn’t seem to mind. Although, his grip on Akihiko’s cock did falter momentarily.

 

“Fu—fuck, Aki,” he choked out. “Your gloves…”

 

Shit. Akihiko had almost forgotten about those. When he moved to pull his hand away, though, Shinjiro grabbed at his wrist with his free hand.

 

“D-don’t stop…”

 

That little plea sent Akihiko over the edge. He let himself enjoy it for only a brief moment before pumping Shinjiro’s shaft even faster. His breaths were coming out in stutters, so Akihiko reached for his neck to nip and suck at it. When he bit down on one particular spot below Shinjiro’s ear, the brunette lost it. He groaned low in the back of his throat—the _hottest_ sound Akihiko had ever heard—squeezing at Akihiko’s sides.

 

They listened until the footsteps faded away, and then waited until they knew for sure they were alone. Shinjiro opened the stall and exited first, Akihiko trailing closely behind him. They carefully made their way to the sinks to clean themselves up.

 

“Now you know two can play at that game,” Akihiko spoke up.

 

“Tch.” Shinjiro tossed the paper towels and started rebuttoning his coat. “Took you long enough to figure it out, moron.”

 

“You keep catching me by surprise, so—” He stopped himself, shaking his head. “What am I—? This isn’t even what all this is about. Shinji.” He paused, still catching his breath. “Come back to the dorm.”

 

“Don’t start.”

 

He couldn’t help the smirk. “That’s not what you said five minutes ago.”

 

“Tch.” He shoved his hands deep into his pockets. “Shut up. I ain’t interested in rejoining the group. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

 

“At least consider it.” Shinjiro made his way for the exit. Akihiko reached for him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Shinji—”

 

The brunette shrugged away from him. “Don’t bother coming around anymore.”

 

“Like you’ve wanted me around for any other reason than to get off anyway.”

 

His body tensed. “Fuck off.” And he took his leave.

 

Akihiko’s hand was still hovering in midair. He dropped it back to his side and turned to find him facing his reflection. He looked like hell. Like he’d just been fucked. And he felt so much worse.

 

He avoided seeing Shinjiro for as long as he could. There was so much going on with the group, though, and now with Strega around…and the kid. Ugh. Akihiko was at a loss for what to do. The group needed all the help it could get, but he knew it would be pointless to seek that help from the brunette. He’d made it clear that he had no intentions of coming back for any reason. Then again, something told Akihiko the kid’s potential to join might be the thing to change Shinjiro’s mind. He’d wait to play that card, though. For now.

 

Until then, he’d revert to persuasive measures.

 

He caught the brunette as he was leaving Hagakure. By this point, it had been well over a month since they’d last seen each other. Shinjiro scowled at the sight of him and moved to walk right past him, but Akihiko blocked his path.

 

“Ain’t in the mood,” Shinjiro spoke up.

 

“Don’t care,” Akihiko said, standing up a little straighter. “I’m not making it an option this time.” He squared off his shoulders. “You’re coming back to the dorm.”

 

“Tch. Make me.”

 

Shinjiro shoved past Akihiko, ramming into his shoulder. He stood his ground, breathing deep before following after the brunette. He knew not accepting no for an answer would still warrant a fight. It was a fight he was prepared for, though.

 

“We have new enemies,” Akihiko said once he caught up to him. “They’re also Persona-users.”

 

“What makes you think I give a shit?”

 

“We have new members, too.”

 

“All the better reason not to need me.”

 

“One of them being Ken Amada.” So much for waiting on that one. He ran out of options more quickly than he had anticipated, though.

 

It was just enough to do the trick, too. Shinjiro stop dead in tracks. Akihiko nearly walked into him he had halted so quickly. Then the brunette spun on his heel to face the other. He pursed his lips, his hands still stuffed deep in his pockets. He was thinking hard about his counter. But the longer he took to think on it, the more Akihiko knew he had won this battle.

 

“Your room is still available,” he went on.

 

Without saying a word, Shinjiro stepped up to him and closed the short distance between them. So much so that they were barely a breath apart. All of a sudden, Akihiko was very aware of all the people walking past them. People minding their own business and people paying attention to their surroundings. People paying attention to his and the brunette’s behaviour. He swallowed hard.

 

“Fine,” Shinjiro spoke up. “On one condition.”

 

His breath caught in his throat. “An-anything.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

 

Shinjiro then walked away, leaving Akihiko alone in the middle of the strip mall. He was breathless and… Ugh. Bothered, to say the least. He watched as the brunette disappeared into the distance. _Tease_. He’d get him back for this somehow.

 

Like that night, for instance. The rest of the group had gone to Tartarus, but Akihiko and Shinjiro had stayed behind. The brunette wasn’t ready just yet to get back in the fight, and Akihiko didn’t quite trust the fact that he wouldn’t try taking off while everyone else was gone. So, he decided to stay behind to keep an eye on him. That ended up working to his advantage, though, seeing as they had the entire dorm to themselves.

 

They were both sitting in the lounge, doing their own thing. Akihiko was sewing up his boxing gloves while Shinjiro sat around reading dumb tabloids. Akihiko was sure it was just a means to pass the time, but he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. None of that mattered, though. What mattered was the fact that the brunette had so dared to sit on the same sofa as him. He had a whole other couch and two armchairs to choose from, yet he still chose to sit right beside Akihiko. It couldn’t have worked out better.

 

He kept his gaze on his gloves but focused on Shinjiro out of the corner of his eye. And once the lights went out, the brunette tossed the magazine onto the table and yawned, stretching his arms, one of them landing much closer to Akihiko than it had been before. That was when he set his gloves down, as well. Shinjiro’s fingers then curled around the nape of Akihiko’s neck. He shivered at the touch and heard a low chuckle resonate from the brunette in response. Then the grip tightened ever so slightly. The brunette pulled Akihiko towards him until their lips connected. It was hard and desperate, and it was all Akihiko could do to kiss back.

 

He wasted no time in reaching for Shinjiro’s pants. He undid both the button and zipper and slipped his hand beneath the waistband. The brunette groaned into the kiss and the sound fueled Akihiko. He hooked his fingers around the half-hard member and squeezed gently. Shinjiro bucked into his hand with another groan, causing Akihiko to smirk. He slackened his grip as he began to stroke the brunette’s shaft at an agonisingly slow pace. Once he was fully erect, though, Akihiko began pumping faster. Shinjiro kept releasing little grunts and moans that only made him want more. More sounds. More reactions. More of the brunette.

 

Akihiko pulled his hand out of Shinjiro’s pants and dropped to his knees. Shinjiro did the work off shoving his pants and boxers down, freeing his cock of its restraints. Akihiko subconsciously licked his lips, causing Shinjiro to moan once again. He then wasted no time in taking the head into the mouth. How could he resist, after all? And the loud groan that came from the brunette was enough to fuel his ego. So, he started tonguing at the tip, tasting the pre-come. He then swirled his tongue around as he took more of the cock into his mouth. He sucked and swallowed around it, relishing in all the sounds being made by the brunette.

 

Then there was a hand on the back of his head. That was Shinjiro started rolling his hips as he kept Akihiko’s head in place. Akihiko went with it, staying relaxed. But when the tip of Shinjiro’s dick hit the back of his throat, he couldn’t help but jolt. He held onto the brunette’s hips, forcing them still so he could slide the cock out of his mouth.

 

“Holy shit…” Shinjiro spoke up. “That was fucking—That was—”

 

Akihiko resisted smirking as he sat back, licking his lips again. “Well, I’m pretty wiped,” he said. “Think I’ll turn in for the night.” And he rose to his feet.

 

“Excuse me?” Shinjiro called after him.

 

He turned to face him, looking disheveled and hot as _fuck_ with his pants open and pulled down and cock exposed. It took everything in Akihiko not to drop back onto his knees in front of him and finish the job. “I’m tired,” he went on.

 

“Tch. Real funny.”

 

Now he shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t get the joke.”

 

Akihiko started walking away, but it wasn’t long before there was a hand on his shoulder pulling him back and pushed him onto his back on the table.

 

“You make an awful tease,” Shinjiro said as he undid the other’s pants. “You never walk away without finishing what you started.” He kissed him hard. Without finesse. “That’s just not who you are.”

 

Akihiko couldn’t argue with that. So, he just let the brunette have his way with him as he pulled his cock out of his pants and started grinding their erections together. And holy _shit_ , the friction was insane. Incredible. It was that electricity coursing through his veins. Every touch set off a fire and he didn’t want to put them out. He wanted the flames. The heat. The grunts and whimpers. The mess left across his chest once they both came.

 

He wanted the brunette, and wanted the brunette to want him, too.

 

“People eat here,” Akihiko said once he came down from his high.

 

Shinjiro actually laughed. “That would be the first thing you’d think of.”  He straightened himself out. “Stay here.” He left and was gone for only a couple minutes before returning with a damp washcloth. He cleaned off Akihiko’s chest and they both got situated back into their pants. “Move.” He shooed the other to the side and wiped down the table with a separate towel. “There.” He leveled a smoldering gaze at Akihiko that sent heat rising to his cheeks. “Like it never even happened.”

 

Akihiko swallowed hard. “What exactly is happening?”

 

The question seemed to have caught the brunette off guard. “Uh…most people call it sex, but—”

 

“Shut up. You know what I mean.”

 

“What do you want it to mean?”

 

He shook his head. “Bad answer.” And he walked past him, heading for the stairs.

 

“Aki, c’mon, I don’t know—”

 

“And that right there is the problem.”

 

“Don’t—Do not be a hypocrite.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “It takes two.”

 

Just then, the front door of the dorm opened, and the voices of the rest of the group carried into the darkness. Shinjiro looked over his shoulder at the unwanted commotion and Akihiko took that as his chance to escape up to his bedroom. Whatever the hell this was… It wasn’t enough. And he was done talking. He was done with—

 

He was done fucking around.

 

It wasn’t until a morning nearly three weeks later that Akihiko was willing to give the brunette the time of day again. He awakened by a knock at his bedroom door, followed by Shinjiro letting himself in. He was carrying a plate of food and a cup of coffee. Akihiko sat up slowly at he took in the scene before him. Shinjiro kicked the door shut and stepped up to his bed.

 

“What’s this about?” Akihiko spoke up.

 

“It’s your—” He held the plate out as an offering, clearing his throat. “Happy Birthday.” Akihiko looked back and forth between the plate and the brunette. Shinjiro swallowed hard. “Hotcakes are still your favourite, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, they are.”

 

“They’re homemade.”

 

Now he couldn’t help but smile. “Shinji, what the hell—?”

 

“I’ve been a prick and there’s no denying that,” he said. “So now I’m trying to prove to you just how much you mean to me. That you mean more to me than just a—” He stopped short, his cheeks reddening.

 

“A good fuck,” Akihiko finished for him.

 

The blush deepened. “You shouldn’t be so vulgar.”

 

He chuckled. “Y’know, you should be lucky I lo—” Now he was the one stopping short. Was he really just about to say that? Did he really feel that? Tch. Of course he did. If he didn’t, the last few months would’ve been pointless. Meaningless.

 

He was so busy thinking, he hadn’t noticed that Shinjiro set the plate and mug down on his desk and seated himself on the edge of the bed. “I know,” he said, bringing Akihiko back from his spiraling thoughts. “I’m thankful, even. You don’t have to put up with me, but you do.”

 

“You put up with me, too.”

 

“Yeah, but you nag because you care. I’m only ever being stubborn and—” He let out a heavy sigh. “I’ve been selfish these last few months and got a little carried away. I guess you could even say I took advantage—”

 

“You can’t take advantage of someone who willingly participated.”

 

“Tch.” He shook his head at the other. “Either way, I’m sorry.” He met his gaze. “Let me make up for it.”

 

Damn it. Akihiko just couldn’t stay mad at Shinjiro. Then again, three weeks was pretty good for him. He was over it now. Sick of it. Three weeks was a long enough punishment. So, he took a fistful of the brunette’s undershirt and pulled him close to kiss affectionately. They’d been putting up with each other for so long now, why stop?

 

He leaned back as he deepened the kiss, pulling the brunette down with him. They spread out together like they didn’t even have to think about it.

 

“Aki,” Shinjiro said between kisses. “Aki, hey.” He gently pushed on his chest to break away from him. “C’mon, they’re not cold-cakes.” And he pushed himself off the bed.

 

Akihiko laughed. “Get out.”

 

Shinjiro couldn’t help but grin in response. He handed over the plate and cup of coffee before pulling the chair out from the desk and sitting on it backwards. He folded his arms across the backrest and rested his chin on them.

 

“You just gonna sit and watch me eat?” Akihiko said. He raised an eyebrow at him. “That some kind of kink for you?”

 

“Shut up and eat the damn food or I ain’t ever cooking for you again.”

 

More laughter. “Okay, okay, relax.”

 

He rolled his eyes at him. “Tch. Moron.”

 

They sat in comfortable silence while Akihiko ate the hotcakes. Once he moved on to the coffee, he only took a few sips before his lips were occupied with Shinjiro’s again. Their bodies easily molded together as they sprawled across the bed. Like puzzle pieces falling into place. Maybe the pieces were a little rough around the edges and bent in the corners, but they still fit together perfectly. Well enough.

 

“Are the hotcakes my only birthday present?” Akihiko soon spoke up with a wolfish grin spread across his lips.

 

“Tch.” Shinjiro’s cheeks flared with heat, but he tried his best to brush it off. “What more do you expect?”

 

“Well, you’ve had no shame in taking my pants off every other time we’ve been alone together.”

 

“And I thought I was greedy.”

 

He continued smirking as he nipped along the brunette’s jawline. “C’mon, you know you want to.” Shinjiro groaned low in the back of his throat, the sound shaking Akihiko to the core. “I know I want you to.” He traced the waistline of the brunette’s bottoms.

 

That was when Shinjiro rolled on top of Akihiko and pinned him to the bed. He brazenly ground his hips against the other’s. Akihiko gasped at the friction and Shinjiro chuckled, the sound low and husky.

 

“I’ll take care of you,” Shinjiro started, “but you have to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.”

 

Akihiko wanted the brunette, and wanted the brunette to want him, too. He had figured that out weeks ago. How said brunette would interpret those desires was a completely different story, though.

 

“I just want you,” Akihiko spoke up. “Every part of you.”

 

Shinjiro stopped in his trail of kissing down the other’s neck to look him in the eyes. He shook his head. “You can’t say shit like that, Aki. I’ll get the wrong idea.”

 

“No, you—You won’t. You have the right idea.”

 

He moved a little farther away and Akihiko hoped he hadn’t gone too far. Without saying anything, though, he tugged Akihiko’s shirt off before pulling his own off. He traced the outlines of Akihiko’s abdomen and he relished in the touch. Then Shinjiro was tugging thoughtfully at his bottoms. He lifted his gaze to meet Akihiko’s once more. That was when he slid off the other to remove his pants. Akihiko lifted his hips so that he could work on discarding his own pants, as well.

 

They took a long moment to take each other in. After all, this was the very first time they’d ever been fully bared to each other. And it sure was a sight to see. Yeah, they both wanted this, all right.

 

It was when the brunette went to push the other’s legs apart that he realised something pretty crucial. He stopped his movements. “We don’t have any—”

 

“Top drawer on the right,” Akihiko said, maybe a little too quickly.

 

Shinjiro raised an eyebrow at him. He slid off the bed again to check said drawer. “Well, I’ll be damned.” He pulled out the small bottle have lube. “Have you been planning this, or do you enjoy your alone time?”

 

His cheeks flushed. “Sometimes I need a little help to…push myself along.”

 

He hissed at that comment. “Fuck, Aki, tell me what you think about.” He crawled back over him. “Tell me you think about me.”

 

He swallowed hard. “Who else would I think about?”

 

His next groan was almost feral. Predatory. He kissed Akihiko roughly. “How often?”

 

“Only since you and I started—” He gasped when he felt a lube-slick finger prodding at his hole. “Since then, it’s been often enough.”

 

Shinjiro pushed one finger in through the tight muscle. Akihiko could tell by the look on his face that he was surprised at what little effort it had taken. It wasn’t long before there was a second finger inside. That was a little better. A little more of an arch in his back. A third finger soon joined the other two, and—Damn it, that was what sent the shudder through Akihiko. He gasped and reached for the brunette, his hands finding perch on his hips. The fingers inside him were pleasant, but shit, did he want more.

 

“Shin—Shinji…” he gasped out. “Please, just—Please…”

 

He didn’t want to say it out loud. He would if the brunette so desired, but he really didn’t enjoy those vulgar terms. Not usually. But he would… Hell, he would if it meant Shinjiro would.

 

Through all his thinking, he almost didn’t notice Shinjiro removing his fingers from his ass. There was an unmistakable feeling of emptiness, though. He glanced up to see the brunette wiping his fingers off with a couple tissues. So, he reached for the lube himself. He uncapped it and started spreading it along Shinjiro’s dick. He jumped and gasped at the unanticipated touch.

 

“Someone’s impatient,” he spoke up. “Not that I should be surprised. You never have the patience for anything.”

 

“Just shut up and fuck me already.”

 

The words were out of Akihiko’s mouth before he could even process them. They had the desired effect, though. Shinjiro grabbed hold of Akihiko’s hips and pushed his cock inside him without so much as a second thought. Akihiko’s fists twisted in his sheets as he tilted his head back and arched into the brunette.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Aki,” Shinji choked out. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

 

Akihiko was beyond words. All he could think about was rolling his hips into Shinjiro’s. So, he did. He rolled his hips as the brunette thrust in and out of him. And he kept rolling his hips until Shinjiro hit a spot that nearly made him scream. Shinjiro caught on fast and made sure to keep pounding that same spot, quickening his pace. Every nerve in his body was on fire, but Akihiko wanted nothing more than to burn in the flames. At this rate, though, there was no way the fire would last long. Not with the way Shinjiro was looking at him and grasping at him. It was all more than enough to send him over the edge. More than enough to make him sees stars behind his eyes.

 

Then Shinjiro was talking again. “Aki,” he gasped out. “Oh, fuck, tell me you’re getting close. I wanna see you.”

 

It was all he could do but diminish his moan into a needy whimper. “Y-yes, Shinji, I’m—Keep going—J-just like that—”

 

As soon as the brunette wrapped his fingers around Akihiko’s dick, he lost it, spilling all over his hand, come spurting onto both of their chests. The brunette’s name fell from his lips in the breathiest of tones and that was when Shinjiro pulled the other’s hips as flush against his as he possibly could, choking out his name. His release spilled deep inside Akihiko and the warmth spread through his entire body.

 

For what seemed like half the morning, they lay together as tangled limbs, breathless and exhausted. Shinjiro moved first, carefully removing his softened dick from Akihiko’s ass. He grabbed more tissues to clean them both up before collapsing beside the other.

 

“No offence, but that was better than the hotcakes,” Akihiko spoke up.

 

Shinjiro laughed. “For a second, I really thought you were gonna say that the other way around.”

 

“For a second, I almost did.”

 

Akihiko blindly reached for the brunette’s face. Once he found his cheek, he turned his head towards his own and kissed him with half-lidded eyes. It was open-mouthed and off-centre, but still perfect. He smiled.

 

“What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?” Shinjiro said.

 

“For once, I’d be content with doing nothing.”

 

“Y’know, I was really hoping you’d say that because I was not looking forward to having to get up.”

 

He chuckled. “Yeah, no way in hell I’m putting clothes on anytime soon. There’s also no way in hell I’m walking anywhere anytime soon.”

 

The brunette then sat up. “Guess that means my job here is done.”

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Akihiko pulled him back down onto the bed. “You’re stuck here with me for the rest of the day.”

 

“Tch. Fine.”

 

“You’re such a prick.”

 

“Face it, that’s why you love me.”

 

He swallowed hard. “There are a lot of reasons, actually.”

 

The flush on the brunette’s cheeks was light enough where no one would notice. Except Akihiko wasn’t _no one_. He did notice, and the sight made him want to kiss Shinjiro again. So, he did. They kissed until their lips felt bruised. Chapped. They kissed until the events of the last few months melted away. Until the rest of the world melted away. They kissed until they had each other’s bodies memorised. Every divot. Every curvature.

 

Yeah, there were a lot of reasons as why to Akihiko fell in love with Shinjiro. And with every passing moment, he could come up with another reason. Because despite all the times they only fucked each other over, there was always enough love to still keep them close enough together.


End file.
